Massacre
by HackedByAWriter
Summary: Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games. *Quick oneshot I made due to my sudden interest in Humger Games. Rated T cause, you know. A bunch of teenagers fighting to the death isn't exactly 'K' material.*


**Hello! So, I saw the official trailor for ****_Catching Fire _****today! Yay! Who else is gonna see it in theaters? It's coming out November 22 here. Anyway, I'm kind of on a Hunger Games kick at the moment. So here's a little oneshot I thought up. A little dark and depressing, but this ****_is _****Hunger Games. **

**Title: Massacre**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Welcome to the 74th hunger Games.**

**Published: 4/25/13**

**Enjoy!**

**-KOOK**

* * *

_45, 44, 43,42, 41, 40_

_This is it._

You face the possibility that this could be the last five minutes of your life. The enormous, silver Cornucopia is brimming with weapons and other neccessary supplies. You survey the other tributes. Just a week ago they were all friendly at interviews. Now they look ready to kill, with a few exceptions such as yourself.

There are some woods behind the Cornucopia. You're debating whether or not you should book it towards the potential safety of the lush greenery or bolt towards the Cornucopia and gather your supplies for survival.

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15_

_Almost ready._

Within the next ten minutes, most of your fellow tributes will be dead. You could be among them.

You think of your family back home, and the entire district that would be holding their breath for you and your companion. Your baby brother, who won't even really remember you if you die. Your older sister, who was always there for you and protected you from danger. Your mother and your father, who never thought that their child would be selected at the reaping.

_5, 4, 3_

_There's no turning back now._

You feel the urge to curl up into a ball, scream and cry. There's no way you'll survive this. The careers will surely try and eliminate you, one of the "weaklings" from an outer district. You think, _What the heck? _and as the horn sounds, you make the split second decision to sprint towards the Cornucopia and grab a weapon, a backpack, anything. If you even survive the bloodbath, you'll want _something _that will help you make it through the next few days, at least.

All around you is a war zone. Careers are tackling the smaller tributes and breaking necks, just so they can get to the Cornucopia first. It's insane. One of the taller tributes, you think it's the kid from district eight, lunges for you. Thankfully you're able to dodge him, but this only angers him. He begins to chase you. You stop and sidestep him, putting your foot out in the process.

He falls on his face and bashes his head on the ground. He doesn't move.

You're quick, thank the Lord, and you're one of the first ones to the mountain of supplies. You snatch up a backpack and grab a few knives, the only weapon you somewhat excelled at in training.

The blonde girl from One charges at the supplies from out of nowhere. You hurl a knife towards her, and it scares you just how easily she dodges it. The other tributes start to pour in, but all of the careers have their weapons already and slaughter most of them. You duck behind the shelf of weapons, hoping to hide out until the careers leave. Then you can make a run for the woods.

Suddenly you notice the young boy from Four cowering behind a pile of supplies. You lock eyes with him. You could kill him now, he can't be any older than twelve. But you're not a murderer. You aren't a career tribute. You wouldn't hurt a fly. You tear your gaze away and face the new threat: making it through the maze of blood and angry, possibly psycotic teens.

The huge kid from Eleven, you think his name is Thresh, has just stabbed another tribute with his wicked looking sword-thing. You think you see a flash of regret in his eyes, but you can't be sure. He runs towards the woods.

You keep your eye on Katniss Everdeen, the girl from Twelve. Her partner is nowhere to be seen. She looks to be in a daze, but grabs a backpack and runs towards the weapons. Suddenly an older tribute barrels into her and she goes down. He raises his ax, getting ready to finish her off, but he doesn't get the chance to. He coughs up blood all over Katniss and falls dead, a knife lodged in his back. The girl from Two has a second knife in her hand and whips it at Katniss. The tribute raises her backpack in defense without a second left to spare. She's off towards the woods before Two can get another knife.

The boy from Two, Cato, is ruthlessly murdering tributes left and right. Stab this on, behead that one, repeat. There isn't a doubt in your mind: These careers were _not _trained to show any mercy.

The crowd at the Cornucopia has died down by now, whether the tributes were dead or had fled the bloodbath. You take this as a chance to sneak into the forest. You smile at the younger boy and mouth, _good luck _before turning and sprinting for the greenery.

You almost make it to the woods.

_Almost._

You're about a hundred yards from the clearing when you let out a cry of pain as a knife impales itself in your thigh.

You tumble to the ground but quickly hoist yourself up, only to be met by Two girl. You open your mouth to say something, but another knife lodges itself in your stomach. You sink to your knees, gasping at the pain. You tear up a little. _So this is what it's like, _you think_. This is what it's like to die._

"Aw," The girl smirks wickedly. "You're crying. How pathetic. And guess what? Pathetic doesn't win the Hunger Games. You didn't even stand a chance against us in the first place. It's better for me to end your life now."

"Clove! Hurry up! We need to find the rest of them!" Her companion calls.

"Whatever!" Is her reply. "I just need to finish off this last tribute!"

In the midst of their exchange, you begin to drag yourself away from the girl, Clove.

"Don't bother," She sneers at you. "It's over."

And with that, she throws her knife at you. The last thing you see is a flash of silver flying towards your head.

* * *

**Yeesh. I would hate to be in the Hunger Games. I was looking at a map though, and I _would _be a part of District 13. If, you know, my state wasn't underwater. If you're from the US, which district of Panem would you be in (If you aren't underwater)?**


End file.
